The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The detection of industrial chemical toxicants, chemical warfare agents, environmental toxins, and even explosives, represents an ongoing challenge. Often, systems that have been constructed for such a purpose have proven to be expensive, relatively complex, or to be otherwise limited in effectiveness. In addition, when detecting the presence of hazardous substances within a given area, it would be highly desirable to avoid having an individual enter the area in question even if the individual is wearing suitable protective clothing. The ability to remotely detect the presence of chemical, biological, explosive and environmental agents within a given area, from a remote location, adds an additional degree of assurance to the well being of those individuals operating such a detection system. Such a system could also have wide ranging applicability in the medical and food and/or drug industries.